Living On Love
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Sequel: Longing Out For Love. It has been six years since the reunion of Edward and Bella. The Cullens and the Quileute's are one big family. Will everything stay perfect, or is there a challenge waiting ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Longing out for love sequel. I will explain why it's taken me so long to update at the end of this chapter. The title of this sequel is called Living on Love. Here is the summary:**

**It has been six years since the reunion of Edward and Bella. The Cullens and the Quileute's are one big family. The children are growing and life is continuing on. Will everything stay perfect, or is there a challenge waiting ahead?**

**BPOV**

It has been six years since reuniting with the love of my life and since the death of my father. It has really shown me that even with a loss of a loved one, life continues on. The Cullen's and I live on the Rez with the pack. We all have became one big family. The Stones decided to go their separate ways about 3 years ago. They moved to Toronto, Canada. Phil and Renee live in Charlie's old house with their daughters Melissa and Brandi. Many wolves in the pack have had children over the past six years. Embry and Frannie named their daughter Penny, and she is now six years old. Jared and his imprint, Kelly, had a little girl named Jasmine, and she is also six. Seth met his imprint, Megan, while grocery shopping, and they have a little three year old boy named Harley. It is destined for many of the children to become wolves when they are of age.

The feeling of Edward's tender cold lips on my cheek brought me out of my reverie. I smiled up at the gorgeous man above me. His golden orbs held a secret. "What are you up too?" I asked him, pondering what he could possibly have up his sleeve. Edward grinned that crooked smile that I love so dearly, and grabbed my hand. My husband pulled me over the Jake's house.

"Jake has a surprise for you." Edward hummed. I could only wonder what this could be about. My birthday was in two days, and the entire Rez has been quiet about it. That clearly meant they had some kind of trick up their sleeves. On everyone's birthday, it is a tradition to pull a prank on them, two days before.

_Hey pup, what the hell are you up too? _I projected my thoughts into Jake's mind. All I received back was laughter. Edward opened the door to Jake's place and covered my eyes. I bit his wrist playfully.

"Ouchie," He joked, pressing his lips to the top of my head. I laughed and kept walking forward with him. I felt two tiny arms wrap around my leg. I could tell it was Jacob JR just by his heartbeat.

"Auntie Bella!" He squealed, holding tightly onto my leg. I laughed and picked him up the best I could with Edward's hands covering my eyes. "I gots a surprise for you!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh really?" My tone was playful. I put him down and suddenly felt Edward's hands leave my eyes. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was colorful silly string coming at me from all directions. I screamed and tried to duck, but it was too late. Soon, the colorful, sticky, string covered me.

"Gee, thanks guys." My tone was sarcastic as I looked at who stood in the house. Amanda, Emily, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Faith, Jacob Jr and Edward stood grinning at me and laughing their asses off. "Anyone wanna tell me what that was for?" I laughed, pulling the colorful mess off of me.

"Just an early birthday surprise." Jake said, coming over and giving me a hug. His musky scent was strong, as if he just morphed back into his human form. I gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Asshole." He grinned cheekily. Everybody had to laugh at that.

"You shoulda expected it. I mean, you have lived here for sixteen years." Jared piped up. I scowled at him jokingly. Soon, the rest of the pack and the Cullen's came and joined everybody at Jake's.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt a warm figure jump on me from behind. I recognized the scent to be Billy. "Squirt, your too big for that shit." I laughed, flipping him over so he was in front of me. He grinned, his brown eyes glowing with happiness. I hugged my godson. He's shot up like a rocket over the past six years. He is only fourteen, but he is already 5'10.

"I don't think Squirt fits anymore." He teased.

"Your always gonna be my Squirt." He smiled at my affection. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He and Billy greeted with a smile.

"So, what are we doing for your birthday this year. I mean, I know we are gonna have a bonfire at night, but what's the plan for the day?" Billy asked, flopping down in the recliner. I shrugged, for I had no clue what would be happening either.

"I got an idea!" Alice piped up excitedly. Everybody groaned, figuring it had something to do with shopping. Alice gave us all the finger. "Let's go to an amusement park!" It wasn't too bad of an idea. Everybody mutually agreed that we'd go to Seattle on my birthday.

"We could go to a strip club!" Emmett perkily suggested. The loud smack was heard from Rosalie slapping him upside the head. We all laughed at the burly man cowering from his wife.

Soon as the night fell, people separated and returned to their own homes. Edward held me tightly in our king size bed. I smiled, nuzzling into his chest. I could feel his sweet breath going down my neck. " I love you, my Bella." His soft, velvet voice whispered.

"I love you too." Those three words could make my dead heart skip a beat. The night passed by too quickly for my liking. Soon, it was Friday morning, and the Rez was bouncing around going through the last week day before the party would start. I groaned when I heard a loud pounding on the door.

"What do you want!" Edward hollered, pulling me closer to him. The door opened and there stood Billy Jr. He was dressed and had his backpack with him. Oh shit, I forgot I was suppose to drive him into town to meet his class for a field trip.

"I'm sorry Squirt, give me a minute then we can go." Billy just laughed and headed back down the stairs. I changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a tank top with an old pair of tennis shoes. I started to head for the door when a blur passed me, then Edward was blocking the doorway.

"Where do you think your going without giving me a kiss?" Edward asked playfully. I grinned at him and placed a soft, chaste kiss on this lips. He stepped aside and let me go down the stairs. Billy was waiting for me in the passengers seat of my car. I jumped in and sped off towards Forks.

"So Billy, you got a girlfriend yet?" I teased him, lightly shoving his arm. Billy must have blushed four different shades of red.

"Not yet." He muttered. I laughed and patted his arm.

"Don't worry Squirt, you'll find one. But remember, I have to approve, like you had to with Edward." Billy groaned, before he started laughing.

"I just want to reach the maturity level to morph. It's going to be awesome!" He sounded excited as a five year old on Christmas. I laughed and shook my head.

"It comes with plenty of complications too, hun." Billy shrugged. He picked up his hard-headedness from me.

"Oh well, I'm a big boy, I can handle it." Billy smirked.

"Yea, yea, yea." I laughed, shaking my hand towards him. Billy turned up the radio onto some country station. I guess we might as well be considered Western vampires and wolves. The thought of Edward in a cowboy hat made me giggle. Billy just looked at me like I was crazy. "So, what's this field trip even about, Squirt?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's for my history class or some shit." Billy said. I gave him a scolding look.

"Watch your mouth boy." I told him. Emily didn't want Billy swearing till he was at least able to be a part of the pack. Billy laughed and gave me an apologetic look.

"Whatever, Auntie Bella." He said. I laughed at my godson and gave him a light shove. "We are going to some native museum down further in town. I guess they figure all of us Rez kids could teach them pale faces something'" He said. I laughed along with Billy.

"Hey, you remember that George kid?" I asked him, looking back at when Billy had his black eye and busted lip. Billy nodded. "Is he still in your class?"

"Yeah, and he's trying to become a rebel. It just ain't working for him. I still hate that kid's guts. Let him try and mess with me when I go through my change. I'll show him whose boss then." Billy was getting a little heated.

"Calm down, hot stuff." I teased him. "You can't just turn into a wolf every time you get mad at someone and then eat them." I laughed. Billy did a little teenage girl eye roll at me. We both busted out laughing while I pulled up by the bus stop he was meeting his class at.

"Bye Auntie Bella. Thanks for the ride. Can you pick me up?" He asked while getting out of the car. I nodded. "Love ya."

"Love you too, Squirt." He shut the door and walked off to his class. I watched him as he made it over there, then I peeled out of the parking lot. I headed back to the Rez, doing 250 mph. All of a sudden there was a human standing in front of my car. I slammed on the breaks and spun sideways, trying to avoid the dumbass in the middle of the road. My car slammed into a big oak tree, knocking the tree down. My body slammed against the windshield, breaking it more than it already was. "Fucking shit." I mumbled, climbing my way out of the destroyed piece of metal. I looked over to the street, and the guy that was standing there was staring at me with wide eyes.

"How are you still alive?" He asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"Why are you fucking standing in the middle of the road like a idiot!" I yelled at him, making the man cower. He looked at his feet sheepishly.

"I lost something." He said.

"What could have possibly lost besides your fucking mind?" I hollered, walking towards the dumbass guy who was still in the road.

"My fiancée's wedding ring." He mumbled. I felt like slapping my palm to my forehead.

"You're a real dumbass, huh?" I asked as I bent down and picked up the ring from the road. I handed it to him and started walking home. The guy still stood there in the middle of the street. I could here the guy mumble "bitch" under his breath. Picking up a stone off the ground, I threw it at him, just hard enough to leave a nice sized bruise. I could hear the guy swear under his breath. I laughed and headed off into the woods. Once there was enough cover, my feet automatically started racing underneath me to get home to my love.

Edward was waiting for me outside our house. It was a big Victorian style house with enough room to accommodate all of us. I leapt onto Edward, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Where is your car, love?" He asked, staring at me, amused.

"I crashed trying to avoid some douche bag in the middle of the street." I muttered before kissing his perfect lips. Edward smirked, clearly amused. From inside the house, you could hear Emmett's booming laugh.

"How the fuck does a vampire crash a car?" He chortled, laughing so hard the ground was shaking.

"Up yours Emmett!" I hollered, rolling my eyes. Edward just sighed, shaking his head, letting out a small laugh.

"C'mon my love." He said, carrying me towards his Volvo. He opened my door with one hand, and placed me inside his car. Before I knew it, we were driving off towards Seattle.

"You don't have to buy me a new car, babe. I can pay for one." I smiled, holding his hand in my own. Edward sent me a smile that made me weak in the knees.

"I want to." I could tell by his voice that there was no talking him out of it. "Pick any car you want, no matter how expensive it is, my love." I smiled at him, lifting his hand to my lips and placing a tender kiss on his palm.

We pulled into the foreign car dealership in Seattle. Edward and I walked hand in hand, looking at all the cars. I spotted a gorgeous 2010 Bugatti Veryon 16.4. As soon as I saw it, I wanted it. Edward could already tell. The salesman came up to us.

"I would like to buy this one. I have flat out cash and already have an insurance program. So here's the money, give me the keys." Edward handed the man over a million dollars. The salesman was dumbstruck as he handed over the keys. I peeled off the price tags and all the stickers on the car. I went to grab the keys from Edward, but he held them up over his head so I couldn't reach. I gave a pathetic attempt at a jump to reach them.

"Will you promise not to hit any trees, my Bella?" Edward asked me, holding the keys farther above my head. He laughed at the pout on my face.

"Yes." I mumbled. He tilted my head up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips while handing the keys to me. I smiled and ran to get in the car. It started up like a beauty. Edward jogged and got in his Volvo. We both tore out of the dealership.

_Want to race? _I projected into Edward's mind, rolling down my window and pulling up next to him. He gave me an incredulous look but nodded. I tore off doing almost 250 mph. In the rearview mirror I could see Edward trying to catch up, but his Volvo just couldn't go fast enough.

We both slid onto the rest, raising dust to all hell. Our cars almost hit each other, but we stopped three inches away from one another. Edward's musical laugh was sending pure happiness into my heart as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You little speed demon." He teased, kissing my neck. I gave him a soft moan and nibbled on his ear.

"Your speed demon." I smiled softly, looking up at him.

"Don't you forget it either." He joked, pulling me closer.

"What the hell just happened out here!" I heard Sam's voice boom. I giggled as I turned invisible and crept up on Sam in the dust.

"Boo!" I screamed right next to him. Sam jumped like a twelve year old girl in a haunted house. Edward was on the ground, rolling with laughter, while I was laughing so hard I became visible again.

"Sam, do you need some new pants?" Edward managed to choke out between his laughs. Sam fumed and then starting laughing his ass off along with us. I felt as if tears could come out of my eyes that I was laughing so hard. After the laughter calmed down and the dust settled, Sam let out a whistle at my new car.

"Damn, that's a sweet car you got Bells." He said, looking it over and running his hand across the hood.

"Yup, Edward bought me it." I smiled tenderly at Edward, who returned my smile. Sam stuck out his palm to Edward.

"Where's mine?" He asked. Edward and him both laughed. Emily came out from her house. I ran across the lawn and picked her up.

"I haven't seen you in….four hours!" I exclaimed excitedly. Emily just laughed, squirming to get out of my arms. I let her down gently and gave her a hug.

"Crazy ass vampire." She laughed, heading over to Sam and wrapping her arms around him. Edward and I laughed as the two headed towards their house.

"I love you, my Bella." Edward sighed, pulling me close. I laid my head on his rock hard porcelain chest.

"I love you too, my Edward." He held onto me tightly. I don't know where the time went, but before I knew it, I was already having to pick Billy up from his field trip. Edward had decided to come with me this time.

I pulled up and parked at the museum, waiting for Billy to come out. Edward held my hand in his on the arm rest. I smiled at him, and he gave me a crooked grin in return.

"You really don't know how truly amazing you are, Bella." He murmured, kissing my hand and placing it on his heart. "With you, I feel like this dead heart of mine is racing a million beats per minute." My smile couldn't have been bigger when he said that.

"I feel the same way." I leaned over and gently kissed his tender lips. His hands wrapped into my hair and pulled me closer. My tongue grazed his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The sweet taste of his venom filled my mouth as I gently caressed his tongue with my own. A knock on the window made us jump apart. Billy stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, giving us a disapproving look as if he was my father or something. I laughed and unlocked the doors.

"When did you get this car?" He asked, climbing in the back. I smirked.

"Today after I dropped you off. Some guy that was in the middle of the road made me crash into a tree." Billy began laughing hysterically. I tore off out of the parking lot, rolling my eyes at the teenager.

"Yea, yea, yea, shut up already." I teased him. Billy just smiled at me from the rearview mirror.

"I heard today that there is a pack of wolves that are running here from Alaska." He said, concern coming across his face.

"Who told you that?" I asked. Why in the world would the Alaska pack be coming to La Push?

"Some random dude. He was holding a ring in his hand and looking all confused. I don't know who he was." Billy mumbled, trying to reach the radio from the backseat. I swatted his hand away gently, so not to hurt him.

"It was probably that guy I almost ran into on the way back to the Rez this morning." I pondered over the thought.

"Don't worry about it, love. We just have to wait and see. Maybe Alice will know something. Till then, just relax and enjoy. Your almost 34." Edward smiled, holding my hand tightly in his. I groaned thinking of my age.

"I'm getting old." I laughed. A mutual laugh went throughout the car. I dropped Billy off at Sam's and headed back home. Edward slammed the door behind us, obviously knowing that something was off.

"Alice, do you know about the wolves coming here from Alaska?" I asked the pixie like vampire sitting on the couch, painting her nails. She nodded and leapt gracefully to her feet.

"They are being chased by something and got chased out of their territory. They are coming here to talk to Sam and find out where they can go, and if they can fight off whatever chased them." Alice told me, grabbing my hand and playing her vision for me to see. Edward took my hand from Alice's and pulled me up the stairs. I smiled coyly. He shut our bedroom door behind us.

"I've been waiting to have you to myself all day." Edward groaned, lifting me into his arms and carrying me to our bed. I smiled at the repressed vampire. We both fell to the bed and soon found ourselves without clothes for the rest of the night.

**Bella's Birthday**

My eyes were closed as I laid peacefully in Edward's arms. It was too quiet on the Rez this Saturday morning. Suddenly, Edward was on top of me with a big smile on his face. I smiled back up at him, kissing his lips softly.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." Edward said, kissing me again and again. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, and teasing his hair. Edward let out a soft moan, and kissed me passionately.

The door to our bedroom suddenly slammed open and the entire family rushed into the bedroom. The once open and roomy bedroom was now crowded with all of the pack and the Cullen's.

"Happy Birthday to you! You live with some wolves. You smell like a vampire, and you look like one too. Happy Birthday to you!" Everybody sang to me with large smiles on their faces. I laughed and sat up in the bed. Edward pouted, but sat next to me.

"Come on Auntie Bella! Get dressed so we can go!" Billy exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, okay. Everyone out so I can get ready." I ushered everybody out. Edward started walking out too, but I grabbed him by his belt loop. "Not you, silly." He laughed and tackled me onto the bed while shutting the door in this swift movement. I grinned and tangled my hands into his hair, pulling his lips to mine. The kiss was full of so much intense passion, I thought I could orgasm right there and then. Reluctantly, Edward got off of me, and headed to the closet. I groaned in objection, but followed him to the closet anyways.

"Hey honey, I think you should wear your birthday suit." Edward said teasingly, sending me a wink. I laughed and slapped his butt as I walked by. Edward and I have become way more open with being flirty and showing affection than we were before.

"Maybe for you tonight I will." I said seductively. I could hear the low growl emitted from his throat. I giggled and grabbed fresh clothes to change into. After five minutes, Edward and I were heading downstairs.

"I rented a tour bus." Alice said, bouncing over to me. I just gave her a look that said your crazy and headed outside. Everybody was already waiting in the giant tour bus Alice had rented. Carlisle was in the drivers seat. I laughed at the image. Edward and I sat in the back of the bus.

"Let's get this party started!" Quill yelled happily, holding on to Claire's hand. Excitement was pulsing throughout everybody today. I could only wonder what the bonfire was going to be like.

We reached the amusement park and all of us piled out of the bus. Everybody decided to stick together. "I want to go on a rollercoaster first!" Billy exclaimed. Kyle, Leah and John's second son, nodded his head in agreement. All of us jumped in line to go on the rollercoaster called "Death Punch." I thought the name was hilarious. The rollercoaster had just enough room to seat all 35 of us. Even three year old little Harley was going on the rollercoaster with us. Edward and I sat three rows back from the front.

"Blastoff!" The conductor yelled. The ride shot off going about 50 mph and sent us through the first flip. It was a pretty fun ride. None of the kids got sick and we all made it off "alive".

We must have gone on at least 40 rides before we decided to leave. The entire morning and part of the afternoon had been a blast. Edward couldn't keep his hands off me at all either. Everyone piled into the bus to head back to La Push. Edward pulled me onto his lap before I could sit down. I giggled and pulled his arms around me.

"Bella, did you know vampires can get drunk!" Emmett hollered back towards me. I laughed. "That's what's going down tonight my little 34 year old sis!" I gave him a thumbs up. A pair of soft tender lips pressed against my neck, and I squirmed on Edward's lap.

"I love you so much Bella." Edward whispered in my ear while sucking on my earlobe. I prevented myself from moaning.

"I love you too." I couldn't take anymore of the teasing. I turned and faced him, straddling his lap. I kissed him fiercely, my hands tangling in his hair. His sweet tongue slipped into my mouth and flicked my tongue. Suddenly, the bus came to a screeching halt and I flew forward, landing on Jake.

"What the hell, Carlisle!" Jake boomed, laughing. Everyone looked to see that it wasn't Carlisle driving, it was Emmett, and we were parked at a liquor store. The entire tour bus filled with everyone's laughter. Emmett grabbed me and pulled me out of the bus with him.

"I told you!" He grinned happily like a child. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the store. Emmett picked up a little hand cart and started going around the store. He picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey, Jose Cuervo tequila, Patron tequila, Absolute vodka, Jim Bean whiskey, Crown Royal whiskey, Bacardi 151, and a 30 pack of Bud-Light. I just laughed at the burly vampire.

"I will need to see some I.D" The cashier told Emmett. Emmett dug into his wallet and found his I.D. He had read it over about four times before Emmett spoke up.

"Come on dude, it's my little sister's birthday. Hurry the fuck up!" Emmett said, getting annoyed with the cashier. The cashier took his time scanning the bottles of liquor. "Man, if you don't hurry the fuck up, I'm going to put my 9 inch cock in your ass and fuck you like a monkey on crack." I busted out laughing that I felt my gut would pop. The cashiers eyes got wide, and he got a look of lust on his face. Emmett grabbed the bottles and walked out of the store, leaving a dumbfounded cashier without paying. I was still laughing when we got back to the bus.

"What happened?" Almost everyone asked in unison. Emmett rolled his eyes, still very annoyed at the cashier.

"I was going to have to butt fuck that cashier like a monkey he was taking so much time." Everybody in the bus was hysterical with laughter.

"Jeez, Emmett. Playing for the other team now huh?" Jasper teased him. Emmett glared at Jasper.

"Whatever Emo Screamo." He said, sitting down next to Rose. Jasper just laughed. The ride back to the Rez was full of shit talking jokes from everybody. Billy Sr had a bonfire already started and he was sitting there waiting for all of us.

"Hey Dad." I greeted him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Billy Sr gave me a sincere smile.

"Hello Bella. It's good to see you. Happy Birthday." I thanked him and sat on a log next to Edward, Jake, and Amanda. The kids were all playing in the small pasture just a little ways away. Emmett cracked open the bottles of liquor and started passing them around. I took a swig of the JD, and smiled. I never knew alcohol would work on vampires, but I guess like a human, it flows through our venom till we hunt and clear it out. I just hope the affects of a hangover don't come with.

"Turn up some tunes!" Jasper said, clearly feeling the alcohol a little bit. He turned on the radio and some country song came blaring out. Everybody was having a good time. There was plenty of drinking, dancing, and laughing.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Jake shouted drunkenly. Everybody agreed. Billy Sr had decided to head home and go to bed. The kids all got sent home around 11, but all the "adults" were still outside. I could say that I was feeling the affects of the alcohol pretty well, and so was Edward. Seeing him with a buzz was hilarious.

"Okay, Birthday girl, you go first!" Emmett said, plopping onto the ground, and landing with a loud thud. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I smirked at him challengingly. Emmett smirked, scratching his head as if he was thinking of a great dare.

"I dare you to give Rosalie a lap dance!" He laughed. Rosalie joined in his laughter. I shrugged and went over and sat on Rosalie's lap. I swayed my hips back and forward and made my booty bounce up and down on her. It was a trick Alice, Rosalie, and I learned from a strip dance video. Rosalie slapped my butt when I got off her. All the guys were hooting, and the girlfriends and wives didn't seem to mind. Edward pulled me back onto his lap, clearly turned on. I giggled feeling his hardness pressed into my butt.

"Hmm, Jake, truth or dare?" I asked, taking a drink of my beer.

"Dare." It was clear that all of us were not shy and were probably going to pick dare.

"I dare you to give Embry a big ole kiss!" I giggled at the thought. Jake looked at me with shock. "Do it!" I hollered. Jake got up and quickly planted a kiss on Embry, who looked like he could puke. Everyone was laughing insanely.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Jake asked, staring at Jasper. Jasper pondered for a moment before deciding dare. "You have to kiss everybody in this circle, French." Jasper glared at Jake. He went around, giving everybody in the circle a French kiss. Everybody had just laughed at him when he went by.

Eventually, the game ended and everybody took their drunk ass home. Edward carried me up the stairs and set me down on the bed. He pounced on top of me. I giggled, tangling my hands in his hair and pulling him close.

"Baby, your about to get some birthday sex." He grinned sexily at me. I moaned, arching up into him. He sucked gently on my neck, slowly sliding his teeth across. My hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, and I pulled it off, revealing his perfectly defined chest. Slowly, I ran my fingers down his chest, dipping them under the waistline of his pants. Edward left out a low growl. Before he could even realize what happened, I ripped his jeans and boxers off. He growled at me low in his throat. His hands traveled down my body, leaving the tingling touch of his fingers pulsing through me. Every spot he touched me, I felt on fire.

"Baby, make love to me." I moaned, tearing off my own clothes in my desperation. Edward let a low husky laugh out while kissing down my chest. He took my nipple into my mouth and started sucking on it. I let out a moan and tangled my hands in his hair. His sweet tongue played coy with my nipple, making me only want him more.

I flipped us over and started to kiss his neck. Edward moaned, placing his hands on my hips. I kissed my way down his chest, sucking on his nipples, and tracing my way down his abs. Edward's breath caught in his throat when I took his pulsing member into my mouth. I winked at him as I took the shaft deeper into my mouth. My tongue slid from the base to the tip, swirling around his head. Edward led out a low moan. Without even seeing him do this, he flipped me onto my hands and knees and slipped inside of my wet folds.

"Oh Edward!" I moaned loudly, throwing my head back. Edward grunted as he slowly slid in and out of me. With every movement he made, a moan escaped me. His tender hands cupped my breasts as he slid his cock in and out of me. He was going so teasingly slow.

"I'm going to make you see stars, my love." Edward breathed into my ear. I let out a whimper of desire. Then he started drilling into me and my hot core milked him on. My moans got louder and his growls got deeper. We both felt my walls tighten around him as my world exploded into a million different colored stars. I clutched the sheets with everything I had as Edward rode out his orgasm, moaning deeply and loudly when he came. I didn't want him to pull out of me, for I'd feel empty. He stayed inside me for what felt like forever, resting his body on my back.

"I love you, Edward." I moaned, rolling onto my back. He laid with his head on my chest and his arms cradling me. Both of our breathing was in sync with one another.

"I love you too, Bella." Without looking, I could hear the smile in his voice. I ran my fingers through his bronze, tousled hair. He pulled our gold satin sheets over us.

"My lamb." He whispered. My smile could have lit the entire room with light.

"My lion." He kissed my chest softly. For hours we just laid there together, in complete silence, but in my eyes, it was full of conversation.

A sudden knocking at the door had gotten my attention. "Ugh, who the hell could be here right now. They just had to ruin it." I mumbled grumpily, getting up and pulling the sheets with me. Edward pouted in protest. I blew my love a kiss before heading downstairs. Everybody was still in their own bedrooms with their mate. I opened the door and saw a strange face of a native man.

"Who are you?" He asked me. He took a deep inhale of breath and realized he was face to face with a vampire.

"I'm-" Before I could finish, a large white wolf stood in the doorway, his eyes glowing with malice.

**Finally! I've started the sequel to Longing Out For Love! Took me forever, but I finally did it! I haven't wrote a story in a long time because I've been so busy. My daughter turning two on May 1****st****, and life has just been zooming by! I've also been taking college classes for Equine Science(horse science)I'm sorry for taking so long, but I hope you guys love the first chapter of this story! I'm also going to do a chapter with every character and Bella spending a day with them. I will need some ideas for events in this story, so feel free to give them up and I'll give you credit. Remeber: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love**

**GVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm-" Before I could finish, a large white wolf stood in the doorway, his eyes glowing with malice._

The large white wolf threw himself at me, his lips pulled back to reveal his sharp teeth. I ducked under the beast, swearing to myself as I did. He charged at me again, but this time, I held my ground. My fingers tightened around the fur as I squeezed the wolf's neck hard enough to snap it. The large wolf fell limp in my arms. I dropped him to the ground and was met by Edward's loving embrace. He covered my body protectively. The wolf had shredded the sheet to pieces, leaving me bare. If I was human, I would have blushed pure red. Emmett took off his extra large t-shirt and threw it to Edward. I smiled at him thankfully.

"So, what the hell happened here?" Emmett asked, poking the wolf with a coat hanger. Rosalie slapped his hand, taking the coat hanger from him. Emmett pouted like a child.

"I don't have the slightest clue of who this wolf is. He doesn't belong to the pack." I said, examining the wolf over. I'd never seen it on La Push at all till now.

"What do you think Sam will say?" Carlisle pondered, staring off in the direction of Sam's shack.

"Well, the wolf tried attacking Bella first, so it would be self-defense." Alice smiled, knowingly. It was quite weird that she didn't see this coming.

"How did you not see this?" Edward asked, staring at Alice with an expecting look. Alice shrugged, dancing up the stairs and back to her and Jasper's room. I sighed, following her idea. Edward swooped me into his arms, taking me by surprise. I giggled, laying my head onto his chest.

"Leave you alone for not even a minute and the wolves descend." Edward smirked, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled at him as he set me onto the bed. "You should go ask Sam what to do about that beast on the floor." Edward chuckled.

"I think it would make a lovely decoration!" Emmett boomed. The loud smack was heard from Rosalie. Emmett went quiet after mumbling something about blonde vampires. I laughed, heading to the closet for some clothes to wear. I changed into an old pair of jeans and a red tank top, with old Converse tennis shoes. It was just an average plain look. Edward smiled that heart stopping smile at me.

"You look amazing." He murmured, coming to wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled softly at him, raising up on my tip toes to place a tender kiss on his lips. He kissed me one last time before I took off towards Emily and Sam's house.

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon while I let myself into their home. I silently creped up the stairs, avoiding the creaky one. I could hear a sound coming from Billy Jr's room. The door was slightly ajar, open enough for me to take a look inside. Curiosity is what killed the cat, maybe the vampire in this case.

"Uhhhhh-" Billy moaned out almost silently. The view inside his room shocked me. My innocent little Billy was masturbating. I dashed silently away from the door as fast as I could. I jumped onto Sam and Emily's bed, scaring the living daylights out of the sleeping couple.

"Bella! Holy hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sam hollered, placing his hand over his thudding heart. I responded with a laugh. Emily wanted to slap me, but she knew she'd only be hurting herself.

"Well, what do we owe this surprise to?" She asked, her breathing finally returning to normal. Her eye lids were still half closed.

"A strange wolf appeared on my doorstep this morning," I explained. Sam and Emily's eyes both got wide. "Before he let me explain who I was and why I am here, he attacked me, so I had to kill him. Now there is a dead wolf on my doorstep and I have no clue what to do with it." I said, matter-of-factly. Sam rubbed his eyes with his palms, trying to wake himself up more to comprehend was I was telling him.

"For now, just burn the body and bury the ashes. We'll have to discuss this at the pack meeting tonight." I nodded, snuggling up between them. Sam groaned.

"Listen, Bella, I know you don't need to sleep and all, but we're human, and it's six in the morning, so if you don't mind." Emily said, tiredly. I laughed, kissing them both on the cheek before heading home. Emmett and Jasper had already taken the wolf and started to burn it. I rolled my eyes at the two hooting men and went to find Edward.

"Your not going to believe what I saw." I murmured as I climbed into his arms, snuggling myself close to him as possible. Edward smiled and gently stroked my hair.

"What was it love?" He asked, curiously. I shuddered remembering what I saw Billy doing.

"Billy was having one of his first experiences with masturbation." I said, grimacing as I did. Edward busted out into a fit of laughter. I looked at him with a serious expression.

"Billy?" He asked, trying to hold back his laughter. I nodded and Edward lost his cookies again. My expression was as serious as I could make it while I watched him. It took everything I had to hold back my own laughter. Edward looked at me, giving my cheek a light squeeze.

"It's not funny." With that, I lost my own cookies. The thought was just hilarious in itself. Billy wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what girl parts looked like yet, but he was beating his meat like he was right in front of one.

"Can't wait to see Sam's reaction to this one." Edward mused, laughing softly to himself. His arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me closer to him. I smiled, nuzzling into his chest.

"He's going to be a handful once he enters the pack." I laughed, wrapping my arms around Edward's torso. Edward kissed my head.

"With his Auntie Bella, I'm pretty sure he won't get too out of hand." Edward murmured, inhaling my scent. I smiled up at the amazing man before me. He gave me his crooked grin in return. The look in his eyes could say it all.

"You are so amazing, Edward." His smile was tender, as was the kiss he shared with me. The sweet taste of his venom filled my mouth as I flicked my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entry. He granted me my wish and our tongues got lost in the hopeless battle for dominance. Emmett's loud booming voice interrupted our magical moment.

"I just won tickets to a Mariners game!" Emmett squealed like a little girl. "You are all invited!" I groaned, flopping onto my back with exasperation.

"That vampire has more time then he knows what to do with it." I grumbled. Edward gave a soft laugh, laying on his stomach between my legs with his head resting on my stomach. I sighed, smiling down at the love of my existence.

"You're gorgeous." Edward whispered, a small smile sneaking its way onto his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You're still my own personal Greek God." I could hear Jasper snicker from downstairs. "Shut up, Midol!" I hollered. Jasper growled, but laughed. Edward shook his head at me. "What?" I asked, peering at him with half lidded eyes.

"There are no words that could possibly define my love for you, Bella." If I was human, my heart would be fluttering out of my chest. "You have me at a loss for words every time I look into your stunning, molten gold eyes."

"Now you know how I feel every time you glance at me." Edward let out a soft sigh, giving me one of my favorite looks on him. "Every single time I catch you looking at me, my dead heart bounces back to life and I feel as if I'm soaring." His eyes deepened with love as he crawled on top of me, entwining our hands together and pinning them above my head.

"You really don't have the slightest idea of what you do to me." He whispered, his soft lips leaving a trail of burning kisses down my neck. I groaned, arching my neck so he would have better access to my tingling flesh. He kissed me slowly, letting his lips linger on my neck, before finding another spot to kiss. "You make me ecstatic with pure joy." He whispered, kissing along my collarbone. I moaned out softly, my wrists fighting against the hold that pinned me down. Edward's lips brushed down from my collarbone onto parts of my exposed chest. "You drive me insane with just the slightest touch," His fingers trailed along my ribcage, making me arch into him with the burning desire inside of me. "With you, I feel so alive." He murmured, leaving a soft, wet kiss on my bust. My moan triggered Edward's growl.

"E-Edward," I moaned out, desperately pushing my body to his. "please." His eyes filled with a lustful playfulness.

"What love?" He asked, his voice sultry. The desire was building inside me like a raging fire. It was almost out of control. Edward's grip on my wrists loosened slightly, and I took advantage of it. Quickly, I flipped us over, so that I was on top of Edward, pinning his arms above his head. His face was surprised, but it wasn't nothing he didn't like. I brought my lips forcefully to his, kissing him with the building lust fire growing inside of me. His taste, his sweet scent, his rock hard body, and his tender touch were sending me into overdrive.

"I want you more than you'll ever know," I whispered, my breath trickling down his throat. Edward moaned softly, thrusting his hips up into mine. A small smirk played on my lips as his eyes glazed over with lust. I slowly ground my hips into him, the friction making us both moan.

"Take what you want then love. I'm not ever going to stop you." His voice was husky, full of desire and love. I moaned out while continuing grinding on him. His rock hard erection pressed on my throbbing core.

"C'mon you guys, the game is to-" Jasper hollered, throwing the door to our bedroom open. He stopped in his tracks, realizing what he just interrupted. "Oh my Carlisle! I'm sorry." He flustered. He reached into his pocket and threw a Trojan condom at us. "Uh, you two just continue." He mumbled, shutting the door quickly behind him. I growled, my eyes sending daggers at the door where Jasper just stood. Edward groaned, moving his hands to my hips.

"Every single time, huh?" I asked, looking at the lustful man. Edward groaned in frustration as the door swung open again. Emmett raced in, grabbing me off of Edward and rushing downstairs. He was running at vampire speed.

"C'mon, get your little vampire ass in the car. I'm not missing my baseball game cause of your's and Eddie's sexual frustrations." Emmett exclaimed, throwing me in the back of the jeep. Edward was on Emmett's back before I could even realize, choking him.

"Dammit Emmett!" He growled, while playfully wrestling with his brother. Emmett just threw Edward into the back of the jeep with me. Edward growled in protest.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Eddie." Emmett laughed, "You can get your dick wet later, but now we gotta go see some Mariner ball!" He was as excited as a child on Christmas. Edward growled at the pet name Emmett had gave him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, calling his attention to me. His eyes lightened and he smiled softly. Rosalie took off speeding down the roads of La Push. Alice was behind us in her Porsche.

"Where the hell did you get baseball tickets anyway, Em?" I asked, laying my head on Edward's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in closer to him.

"I won them on the radio, thank you very much." Emmett stated, matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at the burly vampire.

"You'd figure with all the money you guys have build up, you'd just buy them. What's the point in calling the radio station?" I asked, curious to see Emmett's logic on this one.

"I wanted to be on the radio." He shrugged. Rosalie looked at him with adoration in her eyes.

"Then, why don't you buy a radio station?" I pushed on. Emmett shrieked like a little girl.

"Esme won't let me!" He wailed, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. Laughter escaped all of us in the jeep.

"I don't even want to know why." I laughed, entwining Edward's hand with my own. The rest of the ride to the baseball field was quiet. Edward's breathing was gentle as he fidgeted with my wedding ring. It was natural for all of us to breathe, even though it wasn't a necessity. Emmett's cell phone started going off.

_I'm a shopaholic,_

_better take away my wallet_

_Nothin in ma pocket _

_and I'm out on a roll_

_I'm a shopaholic_

_better take away my wallet_

_Pockets got nothin' _

_and I'm outta control!_

We all laughed, knowing it was Alice. "What, Alice?" Emmett asked into the phone. I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't hear what Alice had to say. "I'm going to do it regardless." Emmett laughed before shutting his phone.

"What was that about?" I whispered into Edward's ear. Edward smiled down at me softly.

"Emmett's just going to do something stupid, like usual." He murmured. I let out a soft giggle.

"When isn't he doing something stupid?" I mused, looking at the bear sized vampire in the passenger seat.

"Hey! I resent that!" Emmett complained. Rosalie laughed softly, taking his large hand in her own and soothing her mate. Before I knew it, we were parked at the field and heading towards the entrance.

We called a lot of attention to ourselves just by looking the way we do. Girls swooned over the men while guys drooled over us. The rest of the family walked ahead. Emmett had said something about buying a souvenir before the game. Edward wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, pulling me close to him. His face showed a grimace.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my entire being filling with concern for him. Edward breathed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment.

"If you could only hear what they are thinking," His voice laced with malice as he looked up towards a group of men. They looked to be in their mid-twenties. "The skinny one is picturing himself all over you, doing vile things-" Edward was getting angry fast. I stopped him from walking further, pulling his chin to look at me. His eyes were turning a dark gold, with the edges hinting black.

"Don't worry about them, Edward. I'm yours, and only yours. If they want to think something, then they can think something about this." I whispered to him before jumping onto him God like body. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, crashing my lips to his. Edward was taken by shock, but that didn't stop him from slipping his tongue in my mouth. The kiss didn't last long, but it was long enough to send a message through. I went to get off of Edward, but his hands on my bottom, pulling me back closer to him stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, a mischievous look in his eye. I giggled, my arousal increasing. Edward could sense it too.

"Right here in your arms." His smile was huge, as he carried me to the rest of the family. He was sure to sent a death glare to the group of men. Alice was beaming when we reached the family.

"Bella, you have become so much more bubbly!" She squealed. I laughed giving her a small smile.

"Not so much of a klutz anymore either." Emmett teased, holding a giant foam finger. I laughed at my brother. Edward had set me down and sat in his seat. Before I could sit down, he pulled me on his lap. I smiled at him.

"I have got to be the luckiest man alive." He whispered into my hair. I stroked his arm softly, leaning back on his chest.

"I'm the luckiest woman alive then." I could feel Edward's smile before I could even see it. Alice was in a fit of giggles. "What's wrong with her?" I whispered to Edward, staring at the pixie vampire strangely. Edward just let out a soft chuckle.

"Baseball games with our family are very interesting to say the least." His voice was full of mischief. I could only wonder what kind of shenanigans we'd be getting into today.

The game started just like any other baseball game would. Everyone rose for the national anthem and they started the first inning. One of the Mariner players had gotten hit with the ball and the referee didn't call it, causing a rise out of Emmett.

"Holy hell ref!" Emmett boomed, causing everyone around us to look. "Are you blind or something?" Emmett was hollering so loud that even the referee could hear him. The ref gave Emmett the finger, making Emmett growl. Rose put her hand on Emmett's shoulder, calming him down.

"Is he always dramatic with his baseball?" I asked, giggling at my brother. Edward let out a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It gets worse." I groaned internally.

By the ninth inning, Emmett was thoroughly pissed at the referee. The ref had missed three bad throws and called two Mariners out when they clearly made it to the base safely. The Mariners were still winning, and they were at bat. One of the players hit a hard home run, sending the ball flying towards us.

"Yes! This is mine!" Emmett cheered loudly, jumping on his chair and waving his hands trying to call the ball to him. Alice snickered, obviously seeing something coming from this. Edward laughed. I looked at him to the answer.

"Just wait and see love." He murmured, kissing my cheek softly. Another large man was up in his seat in front of Emmett. The ball went straight towards his hand. A loud cry was emitted from Emmett as he leapt down by the man, snatching the ball and running down the stairs triumphantly. I laughed at the inner child in Emmett.

"Hey asshole, give me back my ball!" The large man in front of Emmett yelled. Emmett stuck his tongue out at him like a little kid. The man was growing angry at Emmett.

"Don't you have any between your legs?" Emmett asked, mockingly while grabbing at his own crotch. I laughed. He was asking for it. If Emmett wasn't a vampire, and the odds were even, this guy might have a chance at kicking his ass. The man ran after Emmett, who was shaking his butt at his tauntingly.

"We're going to need to leave." Alice giggled, looking at the scene before her. The large man poured a soda on Emmett, then took a tray of nachos and poured them on him. Laughter erupted out of all of us. Emmett was shocked.

"How dare you!" He boomed, causing the man to step back. When he stepped back, he tripped on one of the stairs, and fell down the rest of them. My sides hurt from how hard I was laughing. Rosalie grabbed Emmett by his belt loop, pulling him towards the exit.

"Wow Em, you're cheesy." Jasper commented, trying to control his laughter. From all our emotions, it was nearly impossible for him. Emmett growled at him.

"Emmett, baby, I hate to say but you can't ride in the car if your covered in soda and cheese." Rose giggled, starting the jeep. Emmett gasped at her.

"You don't love me even when I'm covered with cheese?" He asked her, faking hurt. His eyes suddenly got very mischievous. Alice screamed with laughter, clutching onto Jasper for support. Before Rosalie could realize, Emmett was hugging her, rubbing all his cheesy goodness on her designer clothes. Rosalie screamed, squirming her way out of Emmett's grasp.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shrieked. Emmett was rolling on the floor with laughter. Edward and I shared a look and jumped up front in the jeep.

"Now neither of you can ride home, unless…" Edward trailed off. I giggled, already knowing what he was up to. Rosalie and Emmett both groaned.

The entire way home was pleasant for Edward and I. Rosalie and Emmett both rode, holding onto the top of Emmett's jeep. Edward purposely would hit rocks in the road, or drive in a ditch to make the ride all that more uncomfortable for them. Esme just shook her head at us when we got home.

"Don't think you guys are going to track cheese tracks in here. Wash up outside." She ordered, pointing to the hose near her garden. I giggled, leaning into Edward's embrace.

"How mad is she?" I asked quietly, laying my head on his shoulder. He sighed, looking at me with so much love and adoration.

"She's not. She just likes to use her ability as a mother." I grinned in the way Esme had gone. She really is a great mom. Carlisle is also a great dad. I loved having them as my replacement parents. Don't get me wrong, Renee and Charlie were great, but there is just something so comforting and welcoming about Esme and Carlisle.

"Billy Jr is coming." Edward murmured, bringing me back to earth from my thoughts. Almost as quickly as he told me, there was a knock at the front door.

"This is going to be awkward," I muttered as I ran to answer the door. I heard Edward's musical laugh as I opened the door. Billy Jr gleamed at me. His dark brown forest eyes smiled with joy.

"Hiya Auntie Bella!" He exclaimed. I pulled him into a soft embrace. Regardless of what I caught him doing, I still love him like my own son. I welcomed him in the house. "Hach ch'i (hello in Quileute) Edward!" He called, going and flopping down next to him. I smiled at the two.

"Billy, what do you want for your birthday?" Alice called excitedly from the kitchen. Billy smiled widely. He was turning 15 in two weeks. Usually a month after the 15th birthday is when they will turn into a wolf.

"You don't have to get me anything Alice. But I'm sure whatever you think of will be great." He called back to her, laughing as he did so. Alice giggled, dashing up the stairs, probably to her computer.

"How have you been, Billy?" Edward asked, beckoning for me to come sit with him. I smiled at him, and sat in the rocking chair. He pouted at me. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him in response. Billy laughed and shook his head at us.

"I've been good. I'm just real excited to join the pack." He answered, grabbing the remote to the TV and making himself at home. I laughed, shaking my head at the teenager.

"Billy, just take it slow. Don't try and grow up too fast. Enjoy the young days while you got them." I said, softly. I don't want to see him waste his life away and try to grow up too fast. It is exactly what I did. I threw myself into being an adult too young. I never truly got to enjoy my teenage years. Billy rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea Auntie Bella. I just want to be a wolf." Billy muttered, turning the channel on the TV. I sighed, obviously seeing that he wasn't going to listen to me.

"Billy, you really should listen to Bella. She is very intelligent." Edward mused, his eyes filling concern for me. I smiled at him softly. Billy was getting annoyed. I could feel his temperature increasing.

"Edward, just stay out of it." He muttered. Edward rolled his eyes, getting off of the couch and heading upstairs. I sighed, watching him as his feet disappeared from the top step. He put himself out of this situation. "I don't know what crawled up his ass and died." Billy was starting to get on my nerves also.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, staring at my godson. Billy just rolled his eyes, throwing the remote down and heading for the door. I beat him to it, standing in his way. "Billy, seriously, what is your damage lately. We are all just trying to look out for you and be there, and your pushing us away."

"I don't need to be treated like I'm a little kid. I'm almost 15. I can make my own decisions. You aren't even alive anyways, so how can you know the difference between living life and being soulless?" Billy snapped, trying to find a way past me. My heart sunk to my feet. I can't believe my sweet, innocent, little Billy is turning into something he's not. "Can you move please?" He threw his hands in the air, exasperated. I got out of the way and Billy dashed past me, running all the way back to his house. I sighed, walking to the kitchen and sitting on one of the wooden barstools. Esme was humming softly, washing dishes in the sink.

"It's just a phase, Bella." She hummed, knowingly. I sighed, laying my head on the counter.

"Well it sure as hell is an annoying phase." I muttered. Esme's soft laugh fill the kitchen.

"Sweetie, I'm sure if you ask Renee, she'll tell you that you were the same way at 14." I laughed. At 14, I was already acting like I was 30.

"No, I wasn't impulsive and arrogant." Esme came and wrapped her motherly arm around my shoulders. I've always been able to talk to Esme about anything and everything. "It just upsets me that he was so innocent and he had such big aspirations for life, and now he's just focused on being a wolf and running with the pack." I sighed, laying my head on Esme's shoulder. "He should be focusing on high school, his friends, and being a kid. His main concern shouldn't be running in the pack."

"I understand that when they turn into a wolf, many things change and you can't just enjoy life like how you did before." Esme murmured softly. I nodded. I've watched plenty of the boys go through the change.

"There is a lot of responsibility that comes with it." Esme nodded. My dead heart has never felt so heavy. "I just want the best for him."

"I know sweetie, I know." She hummed, kissing my head softly. "We all do. Billy is going to make his fair share of mistakes. It comes with growing up. All you can do is be there for him while he grows up and just show him that you are always there for him." I hugged Esme tightly, taking her by surprise. She laughed and hugged me back.

"You're so smart, Esme." I smiled. She smiled back at me.

"I wasn't born with it." She laughed lightly. "I've had to have experiences to gain wisdom." She left me to chew over on that. The kitchen grew quiet. It was just my thoughts and I. I laughed lightly thinking back on when I was 14. I guess I was a little impulsive and arrogant. I kept laughing as I grabbed the stereo, picking up the old CD as I walked over to Sam and Emily's. I pushed play on the CD, and got ready to sing along.

_Baby come back; _

_any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back;_

_you can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_

Emily looked through the window, a humorous smirk playing on her face. Billy opened the door. He was clutching his stomach laughing. I smiled at him and beckoned him over to me. I wrapped my arms around the teenage boy.

"I'm sorry, Squirt. I just want the best for you. I don't want to see you waste your teenage years away like I did." I whispered into his hair, holding him close. Billy laughed, pulling back and giving me a lopsided grin.

"Don't worry bout it." He grinned. I smiled at him. "I'm not that big of a knucklehead." He laughed. I laughed along with him.

"No, your not. Your pretty smart. You get that from your mom. Don't tell your dad I said that." I teased, giving Sam a playful look from outside. He was looking out the window with Emily. He just flipped me off and shut the curtains. Billy laughed.

"I'm even going to hang out with a few friends from school just to satisfy you." He teased, giving me a light shove, but moving himself in the motion. I laughed, nodding with approval.

"Good, you need it." He smirked. "Let's go do something." He looked at me puzzled.

"Like what?" I shrugged, pulling my car keys out of my pocket. "Can I drive at least?" He asked, his voice laced with hopefulness.

"Hell no!" We both laughed at that and got in my car. I started driving off towards Port Angles. Billy flipped on the radio to some country station.

_She was staring out that window, of that SUV_  
><em>Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18<em>  
><em>She said I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules<em>  
><em>Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school<em>  
><em>Then she kissed her head and said I was just like you<em>

_You're gonna miss this_  
><em>You're gonna want this back<em>  
><em>You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast<em>  
><em>These are some good times<em>  
><em>So take a good look around<em>  
><em>You may not know it now<em>  
><em>But you're gonna miss this<em>

_Before she knows it she's a brand new bride_  
><em>In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by<em>  
><em>He tells her It's a nice place<em>  
><em>She says It'll do for now<em>  
><em>Starts talking about babies and buying a house<em>  
><em>Daddy shakes his head and says Baby just slow down<em>

_'Cause You're gonna miss this_  
><em>You're gonna want this back<em>  
><em>You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast<em>  
><em>These are some good times<em>  
><em>So take a good look around<em>  
><em>You may not know it now<em>  
><em>But you're gonna miss this<em>

_Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater_  
><em>Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'<em>  
><em>One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'<em>  
><em>She keeps apologizin'<em>  
><em>He says they don't bother me<em>  
><em>I've got 2 babies of my own<em>  
><em>One's 36, one's 23<em>  
><em>Huh, it's hard to believe<em>

_But you're gonna miss this_  
><em>You're gonna want this back<em>  
><em>You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast<em>  
><em>These are some good times<em>  
><em>So take a good look around<em>  
><em>You may not know it now<em>  
><em>But you're gonna miss this<em>  
><em>You're gonna miss this<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're gonna miss this<em>

I smiled at Billy. "It's true ya know, you will miss this once you grow old." He laughed.

"What's there to miss?" He asked, staring out the window. I sighed. If only he knew how much he'd actually miss.

"Billy, I want you to do something for me." I turned to face him. He looked at me questioningly, but he didn't say anything. "When you get home, write down everything you do. Even if it's going to school, write it down. Write down all the careless stupid stuff you do."

"What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?" He asked, still pondering over what I said. I sighed.

"You'll see." He nodded. I pulled in and parked at Port Angles Mall.

"What are we doin here?" He asked, getting out of the car. I met him on his side of the car.

"I don't know. I got a lot of money. Let's spend some of it." His eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Consider it the early birthday present from me."

"Well I ain't getting any younger, so let's get a move on it!" He laughed, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the mall. He led me to a sporting store first.

"What the hell would you want from in here?" I asked, looking at the sports clothes and exercise equipment. Billy took off towards the back of the store. I rolled my eyes at the impulsive teenager. I was looking at a pair of cute spandex shorts when Billy came back with a big box.

"I want this." He said. I could hardly see his face from the big box. I took it from him, spinning it around so that I could see the label. His eyes were huge as I looked back at him in disbelief.

"You know the guys are going to bring out their inner child on this thing, right?" I laughed, dragging it to the register, along with the spandex shorts. Billy laughed, nodding.

"It is gonna be like Christmas on La Push." He snickered, pulling the box to my car. We managed to shove it in the back seat. "Let's go to a few more stores." He suggested, his eyes full of excitement.

"Okay, you pick three more stores, and I'll pick three more." Billy nodded in agreement while leading the way to a video game store.

"Do you think Emmett would break a Wii if we got one?" He asked, looking at the gaming device. I shrugged from the bean bag chair I was in, playing Mario Karts. "Ah, what the hell, might as well." I laughed at him as he headed around picking out a few games for the Wii. We managed to check out of the store with the balance of $638.58.

"Squirt, you have two more stores to pick, so chose." Billy pondered, looking over the mall map. He took my arm and led me up to the next store. "Are you serious?" I groaned, looking at the sign of the store. Billy nodded with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Hot Topic is awesome." He defended. We went inside the store. Billy had grabbed a couple posters and a shirt or two. He was rolling with laughter when I made my way over to him.

"What's so funny?" I wondered, looking at the shirt he clutched to him. His eyes were tear brimmed when he showed me the shirt. I busted out laughing.

"I have to get it." He snickered, looking at the shirt again. It was a plain black shirt that had "Vampires SUCK" plastered across the front in big red letters. I bought Billy over 200 dollars from Hot Topic. It wasn't a problem. I wasn't exactly running low on funds.

"Hurry up and pick your last store. I already have the ones I want to go to picked out." I pressured. Billy laughed at me, heading towards Toys R Us.

"I don't know why I chose this one." He mused, looking through board games. I giggled and snuck off. Not even a few minutes after I snuck off, I heard Billy hollering for me. When I jumped out at him, he nearly peed his pants laughing so hard. I had a Winnie the Pooh baseball cap on, with a stick horse between my legs.

"I look ridiculous." I muttered, laughing at myself. "I'm buying the hat, though." Billy just laughed at me, handing me the board games he chose.

"Your such a kid sometimes. I mean seriously, Winnie the Pooh? Isn't that for like five year olds?" Billy asked, rolling his eyes at me. I poked my tongue out at him.

"Don't hate on Winnie the Pooh. He's a badass." Billy just laughed. "Plus, there is nothing wrong with living a little. You don't have to grow up so fast, Squirt." I said, ruffling his hair as we headed out to my car once again to drop off the new purchases.

"C'mon, let's just get over with your stores." He mumbled, heading back towards the entrance. I knew I had hit a nerve with him. He's becoming so bipolar. It's a sign that the change is coming. I dragged Billy off to Victoria's Secret.

"Come on Billy!" I exclaimed, pulling him against his will to the store. He groaned, sitting in the chair by the dressing room while I ran through the store.

"Alice is going to be pissed at you for not inviting her." Billy mumbled angrily. "Why do I have to be here! This is so girly and gross." He complained, looking at his feet.

"Edward wouldn't complain." I muttered softly to myself. I didn't think Billy heard me. I picked over 300 dollars worth of lingerie, bras, and panties out from Victoria's Secret.

"What's the next store?" Billy asked. I ignored him and pulled him off towards Ami Club Wear. I have to admit, this store has way sexy outfits. It is where I buy all my clubbing clothes and lingerie usually. Billy whined and complained as he sat in the chair by the dressing room.

"I went to all your stores, you can bare with me through these." I told him, heading off to look at the clothes. He was being such a party pooper. I wasn't letting it get me down though. I found an adorable red satin mini dress that had a belt going across the midsection. I bought some things for Alice, Rosalie, Emily, Leah, Amanda, Esme, Frannie, Megan, Claire, Kelly, Beth, Jackie, and Renee. I didn't make it out of the store without spending over 500 dollars. Billy groaned as we headed out to the car to put the bags inside.

"Please don't tell me the next store is something as stupid as the first two?" He whined. It was really starting to unnerve me. I growled lowly in my throat.

"You want some cheese with that whine?" I offered, climbing in the car. Billy got in the passengers seat. "Fuck the third store." I muttered, turning the key in the ignition and peeling out of the mall. Billy could tell I was pissed off. He was quiet most of the way home.

"Auntie Bella,-" He started out, but I cut him off.

"You done being a whiney baby yet?" I asked, glaring at the road as I sped back towards La Push. I was pushing the car close to top speed. I could hear Billy swallow.

"Yes ma'am." He said quietly. I looked at him and some of the anger went away. I sighed loudly.

"Billy, it's just annoying how I'll do things for you, and you said you'd go to my stores with me, but you complained the entire time. You'd be pissed off if I would have done that to you." Billy was quiet. I knew he knew was wrong. "Squirt, you say you wanna grow up and be part of the pack. Well, a lot of the time, the pack has to do shit they don't want to. If they complain, your dad nearly has their balls. It's part of growing up, and at 14, you should know that." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." Billy whispered, looking out his window. I gave him a light shove, to show him it was okay. He lightened up a bit after that.

"Turn the radio on, kid. Don't be so scared. Remember, vampires suck!" He laughed along with me as he flipped the radio on. I could hear my phone going off.

_Cause you're all I want, _

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want _

_your all I need_

_You're everything_

I smiled answering the phone. "Hello love." I could almost see Edward's smile on the other end of the line. He chuckled softly.

"Emily is worried sick about Billy. Someone forgot to tell her that she was kidnapping her son." Edward laughed softly in his musical tone. I giggled, mentally cursing at myself.

"You told her right?" I asked him.

"Yes, love. I did. Now hurry home, I miss my wife." I smiled into my receiver.

"I'll be there shortly, baby." I hung up the phone and tossed in back into my purse. Billy was making a gagging sound. "Oh shut it, Billy." He laughed at me. "You won't be gagging when you imprint." He shut up after that.

"Know it all." He muttered under his breath. I laughed, slapping him upside the head softly.

"Yes I am." He stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid. "Ha-ha you have school tomorrow." I teased, poking my tongue out at him like the little kid. Billy groaned.

"Yeah, don't remind me." He sighed, laying his head against the window. I giggled to myself and he looked over at me. "What are you laughing about?"

"What would you do if I started teaching at your school?" Billy groaned, throwing his head back on the headrest. I busted out laughing. "Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch Billy. I won't." He breathed a breath of relief. I pulled up at Sam and Emily's house, sliding to a stop. I helped Billy unload all the stuff I got him.

"Can we set up-" He started to ask him, but I hushed him. I didn't want all the guys finding out about it just yet.

"We will after the pack meeting. I just got to make some adjustments." He laughed, rolling his eyes at me and taking his stuff inside. I smiled, getting back in the car and driving the short distance back to my home. Edward had my door open for me before I could even get my key out of the ignition.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, running outside and tackling me onto the ground. "You went to the mall and didn't take me?" She yelled, laughing as she did. I was laughing along with her. "At least you bought me something." She said happily, jumping off of me and dusting herself off. I rolled my eyes as she took her bags that I got her. Edward scooped me into his arms from the ground. I smiled and inhaled deeply. It felt so good just to be in his arms again. I was gone for at least 5 hours. That's a long miserable time to be away from Edward. The pack meeting wasn't for another 6 hours. He smiled, doing the same to me.

"I missed you my love." He whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Edward reluctantly set me down, picking up most of the bags I had bought. I had to carry only five bags inside. He dropped them down in our closet, taking the ones from me and tossing them to the closet also. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me to the bed.

"I love you, Edward." He smiled at me, kissing my neck softly. I moaned out quietly.

"I love you too." He murmured against my neck. My skin ached from where I desired to be kissed. Edward's lips were teasing along my collarbone, leaving soft, wet kisses to my neck.

"Edward, you're being such a tease." I whined, flipping so that I was on top of him. Edward's smirk was lustful. I greedily took his lips with my own. Our lips slid together in the mess of lust we were in. I sucked on his bottom lip, biting down softly on his delicate skin. Edward moaned out softly. Before either of us knew, clothes were surrounding the bed as the sexual frustration from the day was let out.

**Later that night at the pack meeting**

The fire was going high in the air. Embers were crackling as the wood continued to burn. It wasn't custom for Edward or the rest of the Cullen's to be at the pack meeting, but since it happened at their house, Sam was allowing it. Billy SR looked tired from his wheelchair close by the fire.

"This might mean war." Sam said, his eyes losing themselves in the fire. A collective silence fell upon the pack.

"If someone else comes, then we will find out. Till then, I think we should run patrols." I spoke up, looking to Sam to make sure I didn't overstep my boundaries. Sam nodded.

"Leah and Seth will run on Mondays. Quill and Jared will run on Tuesdays. Embry and Jacob will run on Wednesdays. Collin and Paul will run on Thursdays. Bella and I will run on Fridays. Saturday and Sunday nights are available for all of us to run." Sam declared, wrapping his arms tightly around Emily.

"What are the run times?" Jared asked, stretching from his position on a log.

"The times are split into 12 hours each. I don't care who runs at what time, it just has to be twelve hours." Sam answered Jared. I sighed. The runs usually last for two weeks till any new signs appear.

"What did the wolf look like?" Paul asked, scratching at his chest hair. I put the picture of the wolf into his mind. His eyes filled with realization. "It is someone from the Toronto pack. I ran into that guy a few years back on a run through Canada." Sam growled, clearly happy that we had a lead on these people.

"Are there many of them?" Emily spoke up softly. Paul nodded his head. Another collective silence fell upon us.

"There might be some blood shed. For the most of us at least." Sam gave a small smile at me. I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt at a joke. There wasn't much any of us could do except wait and hope for the best.

**Chapter Two FINISHED (:**

**Songs used**

**Shopaholic by Verbz**

**Baby Come Back by Hall and Oates **

**Your Gonna Miss This by Trace Adkins**

**Everything by Lifehouse**

**Hope you all liked the chapter! I'm sad that there were no reviews on the first chapter. I thought everybody that read Longing Out For Love would be all over it. Oh well though, just going to hope for the best. **

**This was a long chapter!**

**Words: 7824**

**Pages: 18**

**Upcoming Events:**

**Billy's Birthday**

**Edward and Bella's 7****th**** Anniversary**

**Review and leave ideas (:**

**Love**

**GVE**


End file.
